Let Wolves Fight, Let Eagles Fall
by xXNovenusPrimeXx
Summary: It never once occurred to him before that he was shattering a family in pieces. Not until he saw the tears budding in the smaller boys eyes, green eyes, that reminded him of something called smaragde.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers: Hetalia, Hidekaz Himaruya does. I only play with the characters and plotline in accordance with this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Antonio had been talking to his father before there was a knock on the grand doors in the entrance hall. It was late at night, who would be knocking at this hour? Romulus could only tell his son not to ask, and to hide, now. The order was clear, and Antonio nodded obediently before he left the door open just a crack to see into the Entrance Hall from the closet sace he was in. His eyes widened, it was Gilbert's Papà, Germania. The men spoke and the only thing Antonio heard from the entire conversation, was his Papà speaking in latin, he understood what was being said. Then what was happening with the mans drawn sword, it was leveled with his father's abdomen. There was more speaking between Germania and Rome, before finally, a sense of fear and dread crept into Antonio.

"_Te amo, aliquantulus aquila."_ Was the last phrase uttered by the Roman Empire as not seconds after he said that, the tip of the sword peaking through his fathers clothes. Then it was gone, his father was falling and Germania looked down at his blade.

"_¡__Papà!_ _¡__No puede estar muerto!"_ Antonio shouted as he disregarded all caution and fear, bursting out of his hiding spot and darting to his fathers side where the Empire's life blood pooled under him. He sunk to his knees before his father, the eyes already closed and the breathing non-existent.

* * *

Germania nearly jumped when the smaller look alike of Rome appeared in his vision, sinking down next to the man he had just killed. It never once occurred to him before that he was shattering a family in pieces. Not until he saw the tears budding in the smaller boys eyes, green eyes, that reminded him of something called _smaragde_. But they were jaded, panicked, fearful, and so many more emotions shone through them as they looked back up at him. The eyes shone with brimming anger, then it was gone. The boy was holding onto the lifeless body of Rome like a lifeline.

"You're Gilbert's _Papà_, just... go away!" The boy whispered, turning away from him, then he recognized the boy. This was Antonio, one of Gilbert's best friends that he had met in the woods. So, Germania left, all the while thinking, _why did I have to give them a reason to abbandon my son? When he found friends that like him?_ It would be his fault if the boy, Antonio, never spoke to his son again.

* * *

"Antonio? Oh my Gods! Romulus!" Gaul's voice shrieked, as she walked into the Grand Hall to see Romulus and Antonio in a pool of blood, Antonio clutching his fathers body, sobs wracking his body, the blood smeared over his shirt, pants, and feet. Gaul sprined to Antonio, seeing the still chest of the boy's father. She gathered Antonio into her arms, the boy offering no resistance against her to hold onto his father's dead body. The brunette continued to sob his hands wrapping around the blonde woman's heard running footsteps, multiple pairs. Lovino and Feliciano were the first two to arrive, they froze at the sight of their dead grandfather. Lovino bolted for Antonio, not taking a second look at his grandfather as Gaul let go of the brunette teen so Lovino could hold onto him. Antonio buried his head in Lovino's neck as the boy tried not to cry. Feliciano began wailing, and Iberia apeared in the hall next, she picked Feliciano up and held him before she noticed Rome.

"Oh, _dios mio…_" Iberia whispered, her eyes were locked onto Rome before they met Gaul's eyes who flickered to Antonio and Lovino.

"_Maman_, what hap…" Francis trailed off as his eyes caught onto Rome. This was a brutal way for a family to find their father figure and husband dead. And Antonio had found the man first, Gaul had no idea when he had been found… But she did not like it one bit.

"Francis, go get some of your father's men. Tell them he is dead." Gaul said to her son tears welling in her eyes as she said it aloud that he was dead. Francis nodded, whiping furiously at his eyesas he turned and bolted from the room.

* * *

Antonio hadn't spoken for weeks after that and Lovino never once left Antonio's side. Francis had glued himself to either Antonio or Gaul's side too. Iberia was in shock as she cared for Feliciano with Gaul. Gaul was dealing with it, she had spoken to Iberia about moving back to their own lands, Iberia agreed. They had no idea how to break it to the boys that they would be sepperating them. The twins would not take that kindly for sure, especially not Lovino. Iberia watched Antonio from the window as he walked around outside the house, Lovino and Francis no where in sight of the boy. His forhead was resting against a tree as Iberia caught one of his hands fisting next to him. Then he had struck and the tree was toppling over, away from Antonio, and the boy in question let out an animalisitic was terrified and Iberia had no idea why.

* * *

**AN: REVIEW! I want to know what you guys think about this, is it crap, is it amazing, do you want more? I need to be told. Flamers are welcome, I read all comments that I recieve. If you were a fan of my Harry Potter story, Harry Potter and the Elemental War, let me know, because I'm re-writing it and then I'm posting it, expect it during the summer or some time close to the end if I get cracking on it.**

**Translations:**

_Te amo, aliquantulus aquila (Latin) I love you, little eagle  
__¡__Papà!_ _¡__No puede estar muerto! (Spanish) Dad! You can't be dead!  
__smaragde (German) emerald_  
_dios mio (Spanish) my God_  
Maman (French) Mom

**Edit 5/13/12  
****100 Prompts Challenge  
**_Can __be any type of fanfiction you want, PM me for the list of prompts and tell me which ones your posting and under what name. No I do not care if you don't complete all 100, if you do kudos to you, I'm still working on it (May 12, 2012) right now. My ficlets for the prompts will be UnBetaed for awhile as I get my beta (see above) to finish with the stories I already have up and the ones I'm just waiting to send to her (I think it's a her, if not, oh well). _**Again PM me for the details/specifics.**


End file.
